Chapter 92
The 92nd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. It is an untitled and unnumbered chapter found at the end of Volume 16. Summary Hime, Ao and Kotoha enjoy themselves swimming out at the sea when Hime is jumped on by a dolphin. Hime awakes from her dream to find that Iruka has crawled onto her and is unable to break free. At breakfast Iruka apologizes and explains that she was subconsciously using one of her holds she learned from training. Hime asks Iruka about her training with the barber is going. Iruka demonstrates the results of her training by cutting the flesh off of a fishes bones, only to shocked finding that Hime, Kyosuke and Touka are able to do so better and more easily. Hime and Iruka prepare to head off to school, Iruka contemplating her training to be lacking. Kyosuke leaves ahead of them for a meeting. A limosine pulls of to Hime house where Jiiya offers to drive Iruka to school. Iruka refuses to which Jiiya states that her father will scold him otherwise but she still refuses. Jiiya tells her that he will pick Iruka up after school which Iruka also refuses. Iruka, Hime and Touka walk to school, Iruka complaining that her father worries too much. They talk about their summer plans which Iruka explains wanting to get a job to repay her living expenses at Hime's. Hime states it to be unnecessary since she already spars with her. Iruka insists on at least paying for her food expenses as she buys taiyaki from nearby store. Hime contemplates Iruka simply wanting snacking money and offers to ask around town for a job for her. After school, Iruka complains that Jiiya showed up there as well. Iruka answers her phone to find Hime has found a job for her. Hime relays the location, leading Iruka to the police station. Inside, Iruka finishes sparring and defeating all the officer's, impressing Shidou. Tokui states she will work fine as the officer's coach. Iruka contemplates the job being a good warmup for her sparring with Hime while also getting paid. Takao arrives telling the officers to go easy on her since she is still a kid. Iruka challenges Takao and is defeated, Takao calling her performance average. Nadeshiko bursts through the door, yelling at Takao for eating the pudding in the fridge, picking up a shinai and knocking Takao through the dojo walls, shocking Iruka. At home, Iruka tells Hime, Kyosuke and Touka about her decision to not work and instead prioritize her training. Iruka tells Hime that she will repay her some day but Hime tells her to focus on getting stronger each day and grow. Iruka cuts her fish again belieivng she has done better than previously only find that the others are still better than her at it. Some day later, Jiiya arrive at front Hime's home with a limousine and tells Hime it is the last day he will be coming. The limousine window opens up and Iruka's father introduces himself to Hime. Iruka's father thanks Hime for taking care of Iruka since, having raised her isolated from most of society, thanks Hime for helping her to learn about outside world and asks for her continued support. Hime agrees and Iruka's father offers to pay for Iruka's living expenses which Hime rejects saying Iruka insisted on paying her back herself someday. Iruka's father accepts and snaps his fingers, signalling a truck with lots of vegetables to drive up behind them. He explains that he grew the crops himself and states it to be good to grasp some soil instead of a sword once in a while. Ao and Kotoha arrive to check out the food. The girls pick out their food and Mr. Kujouin tells them he will make a delivery every week which Hime states not to be necessary. He explains that he was trained in the town as well and is willing to do anything to help Iruka help the town. They drive off, Hime wondering what he meant by "trained" as Yae whistle atop her church. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Iruka Kujouin * Kyosuke Kishi * Touka Kishi * Jiiya * Shidou Mizuki * Tokui * Takao Takemura * Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Iruka Kujouin's Father (First appearance) * Yae Shinatsuhiko Navigation Category:Chapters